Under The Rug
by Guy-on-the-Couch
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one and a half decades down the track after being seemingly forgotten about? Cryogenics can be a blessing and a curse. There's much to be learned for Shinji when a stranger comes looking for him.
1. Whatever happened to my Rock 'n' Roll?

Under The Rug -Dirt Blast from the Past- 

by The Guy on the Couch

Just to let you know, this may seem quite scrambled when you start reading but if you have ever seen a Quinton Tarentino or Guy Ritchie film you'll understand this pretty easily... hopefully anyway. This first chapter isn't the most action packed or riveting but it's the boring crap that help gives meaning to the interesting stuff. Trust me on this and if you don't trust me just read on.

  


Disclaimer: Gainax owns Eva and you all know that, as do I. In the words of the world's most famous retard wigger/comedian, Ali G "Aiight, nuff said init?". 

  


Chapter 1 - Whatever happened to my Rock 'n' Roll?

  


A cool breeze whipped across the car park of a bleak, concrete sided building. The sun had just fallen and the night gave way to a cool, pleasing change especially after the scorch of the day. 

"Damn wind..." a figure muttered as he tried to find a place against the wall that wasn't drafty enough to blow out the flame on his lighter. 

**Chk Chk...Chk** 

"There we go." the figure said happily as his rolled cigarette burned gently. 

Foot steps approached from around the corner of the building and headed towards the smoking figure.

"Heylo Ikari, What's happening man?" The smoker said with a flicking salute to the brim of his hat. 

"Not much really Sirhc, not much at all..." said Gendo assuringly. 

"Oh aye.." replied Sirhc as he took large drags of his rolly and held them. 

Gendo looked at the rolled smoke and then at the owner. 

"Are you smoking up?" He asked inquisitively. There was silence for a few seconds as Sirhc looked up from his spliff and stared at Gendo replying with a very serious, "Yes." 

"Baka... you stoners seem to be everywhere these days waisting your money and mind." 

"Oh well, what do you expect the way rock 'n' roll's old attitudes are coming back again. But really it's those rap industry icons that are getting kids into, slash, onto hooter plus e's and speed and chemical filth like that." 

Gendo smirked at the hypocracy of the statement and reached into his jacket.

"Well to business now I think." he said as he pulled out some folded up paper and handed it to the toking chimney. "What's this? Insurance forms? Cause if it is..." As he began to sound like a rambling drunk Gendo cut straight back in so as not to let him rant. 

"Its something that can be very useful to me and if you think about it you'll realise useful to you as well. Not insurance but investment." Gendo said seriously. The teenager morning stoner looked intensely at the documents before saying, "Yeah... I'll think about, I'll just sleep on it for now dude... You are serious about this aren't you?" Sirhc replied slightly disorientated.

"I never joke around about business, never." he said solemnly in return.

"OK... I'll get back to you soon... catch ya on..." he said as he wandered off into night, and most likely a stoner bashing. Gendo watched him leave then looked around and disappeared himself.

  


=================================================

  


"16 years old... 5 and a half feet tall... light brown, blond hair... blue eyes... Uses substances... Went to public school... Good marks.. considering what he does that is... plays bass guitar... no records or convictions..."

"Talks crap every chance he gets..." mimicked Gendo as he interrupted.

"I'm not surprised," said a man in a suit. "And you want to use this...this, liability as a test subject?" said the suit objectionably.

"Why not?" said Ikari reasurringly. "He's perfect, his mind's already half mush to make him easier to work with plus he's expendable, quite easily at that too."

"Hmm... fine. If you run into trouble passing him, come straight to me, I'll back you one hundred percent if need be." the suit said reasurringly. 

"Exellent, then all I have to do is wait for him to say yes and if he doesn't, he'll end up wanting to anyway."

"Then we wait for now... Oh yes, and you know better than anyone that security is paramount Ikari...I don't want any misfortunate accidents with regard to lapse in security off ALL forms." the suit emphasised.

"Trust me, this boy is gullible. And he believes whatever I tell him too." Ikari smirked.

"Anything to help, keep me posted on this." the suit said as he left Ikari's office.

  


"Man... this shit is heavy, maybe I shouldn't... Ahhhh! Screw it! Just think of the cash..." Sirhc muttered to himself as he dialed Ikari's number. The phone rang about 8 times before he heard the familiar voice answer the phone. "Hello Sirhc, I hope you have good news for me." he said expectantly.

"I do actually hey, this would be a good opportunity to get back on top of things so I've signed your forms and agreed totally." Sirhc replied half shakily.

"That's good to hear indeed, we'd like you to come in as soon as you can."

"Yeah no problem 'ey, I'd just like to ask a few questions before we start anything though."said Sirhc apprehensively. 

"Come in when you can and I'll be able to easily help you."

"K... see you soon then." and with that they hung up. 

  


==================================================

  


_"I fell in love with the sweet sensation, I gave my heart to a simple cause, I gave my soul to a new religion... Whatever happened to you? Rock 'n' Roll... Whatever happened to my Rock 'n' Roll!"_ Sirhc jived as he walked along the foot path beside a large non-descript building. He then pulled out a notepad and checked the address he was supposed to go to, then reached into his jacket making sure the forms were still on him. He took a deep breath and looked straight at the doors that were approaching on the side on of the building and without a seconds thought he walked in and went straight to front desk and asked for a Mr. Ikari before quietly telling the secretary that he was here in regards to the employment opening in the research division. The secretary raised her head immediately when hearing 'research division' mentioned and buzzed the teen through to an elevator which simply went up the floors without him having to push a button. The elevator reached the fortieth floor, the top floor as the light on the button panel indicated but the elevator didn't stop, instead it kept going to the stoner's amazement who simply brushed it off as some sort of auditory and visual illusion that comes with a constant lack of reality. The doors opened to another secretary who asked him to go left then right and knock on the door labeled director of human resources.

"I've never liked the term human resources..." he thought to himself warily as pictures of Catbert the Evil Director of Human Resources came to mind. 

  


The door was easy enough to find though at least which was a big relief for him, as getting lost in the simplest of situations was a natural occurrence for him. He knocked three times and waited. The door opened for him with a de-latching sound and Ikari greeted him.

"Welcome to the building." Ikari smirked as he gestured towards a chair. 

"Yeah, good to see you." Sirhc replied weakly. "I was wondering does this entail actual cryogenics as the forms say or is it something else by chance?"

"Yes, you will be cryogenically frozen for periods, its painless don't worry." he said bluntly but reassuringly. 

"...uh...good... OK... umm, how will I receive my payment?" he asked slowly.

"You'll receive all your money in your bank account at the end of each week. Anything else?" 

"Uhh yeah, where's your gents 'cause i don't want to get caught of guard and need to go and not know where the john is. I get lost easy too.." he said in a mock tone of shame. 

Ikari gave a slight grunt of amusement and said, "Don't worry there's one on every floor and they're each in the same place on every level." 

Sirhc looked at Ikari then the floor and paused for second before reaching into his jacket for the signed forms. He handed them over to Ikari who checked them then gave a small smile and filed them away in his cabinet. "Now to begin, follow me." Ikari gestured. 

Ikari led him back into the elevator and down to the research 'level' which Sirhc thought more to be sub sub sub basement Delta. "Now as the contract said this research is the last stage of detecting and preventing all our 'incurable' diseases such as cancer and aids and what have you. I'm not gonna lie and say that your more than a human guinea pig because that is all you are, but and I mean but, you are going to make or break this project, your part is crucial and don't forget that." 

  


As a pair of researchers led Sirhc off to be prepared and be briefed a woman approached Gendo and quietly said to him "Detecting and preventing cancer, that's very rich Gendo."

"Now Yui you know we can't have just anybody in on this." he said complacently. "And believe me, we don't want_ him_ in on this." 

"Your right... did he sign without trouble?" Yui asked to change the subject.

"Wave enough money in their face and you get what you want, all the time." he said casually.

"Hmm..." she contemplated quietly. "Shinji misses you, you should take a day off and spend it at home." Yui quietly persuaded.

"Things are only getting more intense, but I'll try... OK?"

"He's 7 months old and you've barely had time sleep let alone come home, you haven't seen him that much, just a day or two, for his sake.."

"OK OK... I'll make sure I can get some time off." he replied.

"Thanks dear, I'll get back to work now, see you soon." said Yui as she waved and walked off.

  


===================================================

  


Idiot's Notes: Yeah I know that it seems a bit laborious to start off with but the next chapter is where it kicks in. This is more of a prelude to set the scene and make you think a bit. Plus I'm not a prick, I made sure second chapter was done before I even considered posting the first so at least you won't have wasted time reading the boring crap and get no reward for doing so. I know what irritates readers and basically whatever irritates me, I'm sure irritates everyone else.

  


Send all abuse to tell_oprah_coz_I_don't_care@geizers.com.au 

Now, all civilized comments, yarns, greetings, and actual criticisms or whatever to da_rusky_@hotmail.com if you don't want to leave a comment in the reviews that is.

  


Thanks anyone who reads this, I appreciate you taking the time. 


	2. Comfortably Numb

Under the Rug -Dirt Blast from the Past-

by The Guy on the Couch

  


Heylo again, same as the first chapter things will seem muddled but as things progress you'll get answers and the gaps will be filled in, If you've ever seen a Quinton Tarentino or Guy Ritchie film you'll understand this pretty easily... hopefully anyway. 

  


Disclaimer: Gainax owns Eva and you all know that, as do I. In the words of Bluntman & Chronic from Jay and Silent Bob in the New Jersey Chronicles, "Snoochy Snoochy! Lets burn this bitch down!"

  


Chapter 2 - Comfortably Numb... Is There Anybody Out There?

  


_We don't need no education... we don't don't need no thought control... No dark sarcasm in the class room... Teacher leave them kids alone... HEY! TEACHER! Leave those kids alone... All in all its just a-nother brick in the wall... All in all your just a-nother brick in the wall_...

  


"What...?" Shinji sleepily started as he woke up to his clock radio going off. He got up slowly and listen to the rest of the song as he slowly got dressed until the DJ came back on and stopped talking about Pink Floyd and began waffling on about some competition of the sorts.

**Click**

He turned off the radio and went to make breakfast for all parties concerned. The issue of being hungry wasn't as bad as the issue of Asuka and or Misato being hungry which could only result in more serious issues for Shinji. He thought of seeing what was on the radio while he made breakfast and wasn't as disappointed as he thought he would be. Ben Folds Five got him jumping into gear and in a better mood, then the same annoying DJ came back babbling on about the laughable decade known as "The Now 90's" and the stations 'Now' 90's weekend starting that friday morning. 

Misato slowly entered the kitchen and greeted Shinji a groggy "Good morning.." as she retrieved a beer from the fridge. "Morning Misato, there's something on the radio for you this weekend you know?"

"YYEEAAHHH!!" she yelled as she finished her morning beer. "Hmm? Sorry Shinji, what's on?"

"From this morning the station is playing the "Now" 90's weekend." he said as he mocked 'now' with finger quotes. "All the old music from way back then." he said with a slight smile. 

"Hey! The 90's was good, that's when I was a kid! Don't bad mouth the 90's!" she said in her defence.

Shinji smiled and laughed quietly. "I'm sorry Misato, I knew you'd get worked up."

"And rightly so, oh, could you get me another while your up?" she said as she suddenly went to kawaii mode again. Shinji nodded and brought her another poison can of _light _beer. (She could at least make it half worth it and drink mid strength but hey...) 

The DJ was now introducing the next song, "We've had a request for one that is right out of the box, this maybe the "Now" 90's weekend but this should get you all in the mood for the weekend, here's The Easybeats and by the looks of things they have the exact same thing on their mind that a lot of us do, Friday on my Mind." 

_Monday morning feels so bad, Everybody seems to nag me... Comin' Tuesday I feel better... Even my old man looks, good_... _Wednesday just don't go, Thursday goes too slow, I'll have Friday on my mind!_ _Gonna happen in the City, Be with my girl 'cause she's so pretty, She looks fine tonight, She is outta sight to me..._ _tonight, I'll bet my friend tonight, I'll lose my head tonight, I've got to get to night... Monday I'll have Friday on my mind... _

  


"That's a good idea actually Shinji you should get out tonight, see what your friends are doing and cut loose, Asuka should too." Misato quipped cheerfully.

"I dunno Misato... I was just going have a quiet night, you know..." he was suddenly cut off.

"Oh come on Shinji, your always having a quiet night. It's OK to go out and fun." she mused persuasively.

"Things are busy with school... but I'll try OK?" he said to get her off his back.

"So whats going on tonight?" asked Asuka as she entered the kitchen.

"Well as I told Shinji, I think that you both should get out and have some fun, see your friends, go to the movies, hang around, loiter, all the fun things when your young." Misato beamed as she remembered her own teenage antics... then she remembered where those antics led and what they led to.

"Well just have fun... not trouble fun." she corrected herself. Asuka and Shinji looked slightly confused but agreed with her anyway. 

"Now Shinji, what is for breakfast?" Asuka announced, not asked as one would believe.

"Well it's fried." he replied cautiously. 

"Baka! If it's all fried do you know what that will do to a girls figure such as this?" she whined as she pushed her arms and shoulders back slightly and placed her hands above her hips and examined them.

"Well, your lucky this time, at least Misato isn't cooking." she pointed out.

"And what do you have against my cooking!" Misato retorted.

Shinji quickly lay down breakfast and all went silent as soon as it was done. 

  


They left for school shortly after leaving Misato to take her time to prepare for work. The day began uneventfully with the usual stand, bow, sit down. Shinji passed back and forth between conscious and day dream consistently throughout the first lesson and Rei had her normal time killing hobby of staring out the window. It was all too typical and something had to give. 

"Before my bowel cancer was removed I used to visit Lithuania for treatment..." the teacher came to a steady halt as the lights flickered throughout the whole room and it seemed through the whole school, note book computers and lap tops shut down from luck of power while others became brighter for a couple of seconds. TV sets, monitors and billboards where not immune in that section of the country either. 

  


Meanwhile in an undisclosed building in an undisclosed city...

"OK, we've done the third region. Beginning power check of the fourth region." 

The government's paranoia had emergency services double checking, over hauling, re-testing, refitting and taking diagnostics on all equipment, machinery (mechanical & electrical), basic services, and electricity was no exception. In the Kyoto area an old government building received enough of a spike and drop out to cause the emergency generator to kick in. In Sub, Sub, Sub Basement Delta computer interfaces lit up, Machines began moving, and a 14 year old program began to compile and boot systems completely unknown to anyone else. 

  


  


Meanwhile Back in Tokyo 3 

Shinji sat vacantly minded and glassy eyed in complete boredom, as did many of his class mates. Then the sweet clicking fingers to break the trance rang out across the school in the form of a bell ringing. Silence, silence, silence and then BOOM! School kids everywhere. The sounds of 'have you asked him out', 'when's next match', 'are you serious dude', 'he's sooo cute', 'she's a babe', 'so I made it passed the liche', ' 'the next stage is so hard I downloaded the cheats', 'Yeah we'll see it this weekend', and comments alike filled the air of the school yard and cafeteria. Shinji and his two friends sat and chewed the fat, Touji literally chewed the fat though.

"Misato wants me to go out tonight and have fun." Shinji said lowly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kensuke replied.

"I just think she thinks I need to be babied into doing things on my own." Shinji contemplated.

"Let her baby you, let her baby you as much as possible... to get that sort of attention from such a babe! You don't know how lucky you really are Shinji, you just don't know..." Touji added.

"He's exactly right Shinji, I'd take that advice." Kensuke added as if he could actually picture it. 

"Well I think if Misato is telling Shinji to go out and fun I think we should help him." Touji said confidently.

"I like the way Misato thinks and I believe we should get you out." Kensuke said to lay the pressure on.

"But what will we do?" Shinji pointed out.

"What else." Touji stated and looked at Kensuke. 

"Window shop." he said bluntly with a smile.

"Window shop?" Shinji replied confused.

"Window shopping is where you look at clothes but don't actually get to touch them or try them on, right?" Kensuke explained. Shinji nodded still confused.

"When guys window shop we look at chicks and hopefully we get to touch but don't expect to." Touji related. Shinji started to go a slight shade of red and pink. 

"And this is entirely amusing?" he asked weakly.

"Oh its amusing alright." Touji assured him. Kensuke nodded and smiled sleazily. 

"I dunno about this.." Shinji said to the ground.

"You'll love it, trust me. Girls dress up so they can get guys to do that, and if we didn't it would be rude!" Kensuke pointed out in an odd sense of irony.

"But how do you know for sure? I mean, why would they like guys leering at them?" he asked in a confused state of learning.

"Why would they smile back then or pretend your not there as they suddenly become sooo self conscious about the way they walk past with their hips in an orbit that can't helped but be marvelled." Kensuke announced in such way it almost brought tears to Touji's eyes.

"Yes, Yes man! That was beautiful!" Touji applauded.

"But it's... it's just.." he was cut off by Touji putting on more pressure.

"Come on man, it'll get your mind off everything else for a while, away from Eva, away from school, and hopefully away from she devil too." Touji said with what seemed like actual feeling in his voice. 

"I dunno.." Shinji wavered and Touji saw it so he produced his Trump card.

"It helps just relax your mind off things, It helps me not worry so much about my little sister you know..." said Touji in such a way that Kensuke was even surprised at how sincere he 'sounded'.

"OK... I'll come out tonight..." Shinji gave in. The tag team high fived one another and slapped Shinji on the back reassuring him that he won't regret this evening.

  


--------------------------------------------------------

  


  


"Ohhh... I need to piss..." said a bleary and disorientated boy. He struggled up enough look around the room he was in, it was familiar like a dream is familiar. Slowly and carefully he stepped down onto the ground which felt like jelly beneath his feet. 

"I knew this shit would happen... I need to piss and I forget where the gents is..." he grumbled as he used the wall for walking support. "Maybe up here... I dunno... where the hell am I now... ahh smeg it..." he groaned as his eyes adjusted slowly. "Here we go... I don't give toss if it's the ladies either... I'm confused and need to piss. If there's anyone in here don't call the security until I'm finished!" he half shouted in a very weak voice. 

The familiar sounds of a toilet flushing were heard as he washed his hands and tried to wake himself up with the cold water. He slurped up some water from the tap to at least wet his croaky throat. It didn't take long before he was able to actually realise the unison between reality and what he saw. He looked n the mirror and saw that he was naked. "Oh shmeg!" he said loud enough to surprise himself. 

"I should get out of here before someone comes in and tells security there's a psycho waiting in the toilet to rape people or something." he covered his bareness as best he could with a 'Please wash hands sign' and a toilet seat he broke off. There was no need to worry though as there was no one else in the whole building. Carefully he made his way back to the room he came from, as his mind began to start re-functioning properly again. He remembered where he was, and what he was doing and most importantly at the time, where his clothes were and what people called him, Sirhc. Then he remembered his real name and shuddered. He wandered on tip toe through a door on his right then past some steps into a small storage room where some lockers stood covered in dust... sort of like everything else, but everything else seemed like it was maintained in some way except this room. That appeared odd to him but then again getting up before 11:00AM seemed odd to him. 

He open up all the lockers and checked them all. He found everything that he owned of importance was there in sealed plastic air tight bags which contained his wallet, his chain, his watch he never wore, his pack of winnie blue cigarettes, his hip flask oddly enough which was full, his short brimmed black fishing hat, some of his long pants and shorts were sealed as well, as were some of his jackets and shirts with some underwear and socks and finally his black skate shoes. 

He checked his wallet, it had some cash left in it as well as his ID: Christopher Holden O'Davis, 10 January 1985, Research Level Code Yellow. The card had a magnetic strip on it and his signature and photo. 

"This is weird and strange and I want a taco..." O'Davis griped as he tried to make sense of everything. It wasn't long before he resolved to getting dressed then untangle this knot of a problem.

Soon we was comfortably out fitted in his old clothes again and was left sitting on the table he woke up on. It was shiny, gleaming, stainless steel and seemed relatively unused, then he examined his ID again and decided the first thing was to find out the date.

Equipped with his daily standard essentials such as his wallet and cigarettes, he slowly began to work his way the stairs till he reached the lobby. He checked the front doors but was quickly reminded of the security system so breaking anything would be a no no. Then he remembered the skate board he had stolen of a punk who was giving him crap and hoped that it was still in the security box down stairs after it was taken off him for riding it through the garbage chute on his back. Besides he wouldn't have taken it in the first place if the punk hadn't tried to get his 'posse' o' dick heads on to him. But low and behold it was still jammed away in the same place that was always guarded. 

"This should help me blend in I hope." he though to himself as he made his way to the garbage chute.

  


Now O'Davis isn't stupid but he's damn near smoked himself retarded. 

"Maybe I should crawl down the chute this time, at least I knew what was at the bottom last time." he thought surprisingly sensible. Slowly he began his decent down the chute which was metal and sloped at just under 45 degrees to the horizontal which meant it wasn't a very steady decline at all. After 30 meters of crawling down the chute it simply drops off the last 5 meters which can hurt a bit if one was to fall that distance straight down. With his board strapped to his back he slowly slid down the last couple of meters feeling his arms legs beginning to strain from supporting him the entire distance. Working his way down the drop off he began to tire quickly and let go with a few feet left from the end. Silence, "Ummph!"

"That was intense." he said to himself as he panted to get his breath back. 

"Now, to find out the date without looking like a derro, there should be a news agent or somewhere I can buy papers near I think." he mentally reassured himself.

Lucky he could skate well enough to not look like a toss though otherwise he would drawn unwanted attention to himself.

  


Unfortunately this part of town was pretty uninteresting and mainly used as an industrial estate. So he continued to skate back towards his old place where him and his psycho mate used to stay. Memories quickly returned of how everything came to be. It was actually his psycho mate that brought him to Japan then tripped out, flipped out and went bananas on some crazy pill he scored at a night club and was never seen by O'Davis again. Unfortunately though O'Davis still had to pay his rent and when he met Mr. Ikari at a local bar, known for its darts and fights, he said he was looking for young people such as himself and offered him an easy way to make money. Naturally O'Davis took it. 

It was almost half an hour before Sirhc could see the city slowly take over the landscape. He continued on knowing he'll have his answer soon. 5 more minutes passed and he felt himself speeding up. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and few people were around really but he spied a man sitting on a bench reading a paper and having a sandwhich whilst waiting for his bus it would seem. Slowly Sirch approached and said "Excuse me sir? Mind if I just take a quick look at that article on the front page?" taking care to sound polite and friendly. The man obliged and handed him the paper. Eagerly he held the front page up and looked at the date: Friday 21st 2015. 

Immediately he could feel his eyes bulge. He began to carefully breath then he asked the man if bought this paper today and he replied with a nod and an "Of course." Slowly Sirhc handed back the paper and began to skate off. He could feel his ears beginning to haze with fuzz and noise and his eyes blacken as they began to dilate. He stopped his board and sat down in the gutter with his head between his knees breathing deeply and freaking out simultaneously. As he leaned forward a small piece of paper tightly folded up fell from his top pocket on the front of his shirt. He watched it fall and hit the ground giving it only recognition of its existence but not its importance. After regaining some composure he picked it up with shaking hands and examined it, then slowly open it in case it tore easily. This was only thing he had that would explain anything at this moment, and anything could only help. So he thought anyway. 

  


Dear Chris,

I'm sorry if you are having to read this but if you are it means your alright as well, I have been reassigned to the Geo front, the new sight for Tokyo 3. Gendo is also going to be joining me here soon too, as is Shinji. I hope that if do read this that you come find us.

  


My sincerest apologies,

Yui Ikari

  


"...I must breath... Tokyo 3!? This is crazy!? I must be dreaming..." he exclaimed and folded up the paper again after checking that what he thought he just read was correct. He sat and tried to think rationally.

"I need to get to Tokyo 3 somehow..." he thought. Soon he had formulated the best thing to do was to find out when trains or if trains go to Tokyo 3, then he needed to get whatever money he had in his account out and get back to the lab to retrieve the rest of his possessions and then cover up the fact that he was even there. Fortunately luck was running on his side as trains were constant to and from Tokyo 3 and his bank account had been paid weekly until the lab was shut down and everybody was sacked leaving him with a hefty load of cash in his account. 

He skated his way back to the lab and realised how was he supposed to get back in. All he could think of was all those movies where swat would crawl through the vents and so he came to the conclusion that it was possible. So he scaled the fire escape and reached the roof and looked at the vents that were staring straight at him. Sirhc studied the vents and came to the conclusion the easiest way in was by simply unscrewing the faces off or wedging them off. Since he had no power tools he decided a visit to the neighbouring factories and sheds in the area would be wise, he didn't have to go far to find a nice chunk of metal that would be a prime bashing utensil but settled against it as he wants no evidence of his presence in case something blows up in his face.

He wandered down the road a short way and saw a heavy machinery mechanics work shop and logic dictated that they simply had to have the right tool for the job. He approached the work shop and peered inside. All he heard was the radio playing and to his surprise he heard the start of what sounded like but chances weren't, Time of Your Life by Green Day. The radio continued playing and he couldn't help singing it out aloud.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road, time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go, so make the best of this chance and don't ask why, Its not a question but an answer learned in time, Its something unpredictable but in the end its right, I hope you have the time of your life._

  


A head poked up over from a stack of boxes in the corner and looked at Sirhc. 

"You look a bit young to know the words to this." the head said with a small amount of disbelief. 

"Yeah of course I know Time of Your Life, doesn't everyone?" Sirhc said then died down quickly as the head walked out and chuckled. 

"How can I help you anyway?" asked the mechanic.

"I'm after a power drill to plot some new screws in my speaker box, I was wondering could you help me out?"

"Yeah we should do." said the mechanic cheerfully. 

"Could I borrow it for this amount of money?" Sirhc said as he reached into his side pocket and pulled out a few notes of what ever was there.

"No prob." said the mechanic who ran off to find a power drill. He returned with the drill and the screw fittings. 

"OK, here's your money and I'll return back with this is in a jiffy." said Sirhc casually. The mechanic gave him a wave then returned to having a kip with his hat over his eyes.

Sirhc rescaled the fire escape and wound off the vent face and made his way down into the vent system. It wasn't long before he was in the stairwell running towards the basement, he bundled his few possessions into a duffel bag and made the scene looked as it did before his disturbance. Then to make the final touches, he destroyed the code that initiated his auto reanimation sequence. He had planted that there a short while after he had first started working there, he didn't trust this cryogenics and wanted to make sure that if he was frozen for more than six months the system would automatically begin reanimating him but the power was cut back to a minimum and only life support systems remained. Thanks to those spikes in the current the emergency generator kicked in and started everything running again as a precaution procedure its designed to follow.

Once he had replaced the sign and the broken toilet lid back to the their original places he crawled back out of the vent system and screwed the face back on. He returned the power drill and the drill bits to the mechanic and was shocked to hear Learn to Fly by the Foo Fighters playing in the garage this time. 

"What is going on?... What's with all this music from my time?... Maybe I should get a walkman or something 'cause I don't mind this at all." he thought intriguingly about it then decided that it was time for a taco or some Maccy D's or KFC. Some chew and spew of the sort anyway.

  


========================================== 

Idiot's/Authour's Notes: Well, a little bit more excitement in that chapter, but you know what they say, third times a charm and the third chapter is where things will cook up. There will be a few shocks for our out of place friend and who knows what he'll end up doing in the next couple of chapters. 

  


To all the readers out there, thanks for taking the time to look at this.

  


da_rusky_@hotmail.com 


	3. Open the Night

Under the Rug -Dirt Blast From the Past-

by the Guy on the Couch

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, Gainax does and we all know that. So in the words of Lister from Red Dwarf "Smeg it! Lets get some beer and curry!" (You can tell where they got Misato's character from ;-) )

Chapter 3: Open the Night

_"You gotta a great car, yeah what's wrong with it today, I used to have one too maybe I'll come and have a look, I really love your hair do yeah, I'm glad you like mine too, see we're lookin' pretty cool gotcha!... So what do you do? Oh yeah I wait tables too, no I haven't heard your band 'cause you guys are pretty new, but if you dig, I'm big in food, well come over to my work I'll have them cook you something that you'll really love, 'Cause I'm like you, yeah I'm like you, and I'm feeling so bohemian like you, yeah I'm like you, yeah I'm like you and I feel woho.. woo! Woho hoo!..." _the radio blared away throughout the house. As soon as Misato had gotten home it had been switched on and instructed not to be touched under the punishment of she would cook all her favourite instant dishes. 

"Hey I kind of like this..." Asuka was surprised to hear herself say that she actually liked something so old. But then again there was Kaji. She continued her preparation for that evening with Hikari a few other friends. "Maybe something a little bit more... teasing... no... casual, thats it!" she thought as she rummaged through her small mountain of clothes she had accumulated in the name of fashion. Most of which she thought was style but had gotten confused between style and fashion quite easily it would seem. On the other hand Shinji didn't have much in the way of social clothing. But he managed to dig out a dull green collared shirt and some pants that actually weren't designed for school use. He pocketed his phone and wallet and went to head down stairs to wait for Kensuke and Touji. On his way out he noticed Misato restocking the fridge with beer and knew what the night held for her. 

"Ahh... Bye Misato, I'm leaving now, OK?" He said as if she was already half drunk. 

"Well if your on your way out could you take this out to the trash?" asked Misato as she gestured towards the overly full bin. 

"Alright." he said unobjectionably as he hoisted the bag of rubbish up and knotted it.

"See you.." he said as he left feeling very unsure of the night.

Misato continued to stack her beer away in the fridge and was almost done when Asuka emerged from her room 'prepared' for the night ahead. 

"Well you took your time, you know..." Misato's words fell away when she turned to see what Asuka was wearing. 

"What?" asked Asuka coyly. 

"That's what your going out in tonight?" Misato said looking at Asuka's light blue, tight, sleeveless, low cut top and short denim skirt. 

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about the shoes but they're comfortable enough." Asuka mused openly.

"It's a good Outfit, is it something you threw together? It brings out your legs well" Misato asked as she looked at the denim skirt and opened a beer.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to show them off some how." said Asuka lazily.

"You know Shinji would be having a nose bleed by now if he was here." Misato teased. 

"Just keep drinking Misato." Asuka shot back in retalliation to the amusement of Misato.

"Good evening Asuka." teased Misato as Asuka left the apartment. 

===================================================

Shinji was still waiting for Kensuke and Touji when Asuka appeared through the front door of the apartment block. It was one of those moments that you'd think came from a bad teen movie like She's All That. If Sixpence None the Richer had been playing then the scene would have been complete. As soon as Shinji turned his head to see who was coming out of the door he turned it right back around. He could feel the red in his face flush from hot to a cold sweat. 

"So how do like my outfit Shinji?" she said as she struck half a teasing pose. Shinji looked over and squeamed nervously.

"Uhh, you look, good." he managed to squeak.

"Oh come on Shinji, your getting a free peek and that's all you can say." she teased in her seductress voice.

"You look wonderful then." Shinji tried to recover weakly. 

"Well now, see. That wasn't so hard was it?" she teased again.

Shinji Turned to see his friends approaching and thanked the gods for their arrival. Asuka groaned to see the rest of the stooger trio turn up and started cursing Hikari for being late. 

"Well look who's out tonight as well." Touji made a point of acknowledging Asuka who simply brushed off the comment with a stingy remark.

"I do hope there's enough police patrolling tonight, you never what's hanging around just waiting to cause trouble." she said as she folded her arms and crossed her legs as she sat on the end of the hand rail of the steps. 

"See you later Asuka.." said Shinji in order to kill off the beginnings of a classic verbal punch up. The trio set off for the main Business District, The mall district basically. And center to all that is sociality when there's no known parties. 

=================================================

"Next Stop Tokyo 3, all passengers for Tokyo 3, repeat next stop." The PA buzzed over the train. 

"Huh.. What?" O'Davis awoke to here something irritating his sleep. "Oh well, best stay awake now.." he thought feeling quite groggy and made an effort wake himself up.

**Slap... SLAP!**

"Ah! There we go!" O'Davis said as he slapped the side of his face then** really** slapped the side of his face. He rubbed his jaw and cheek in realisation that it hurt. He spent the next couple of minutes checking his duffel bag's contents and making sure his pockets contained the objects that they should. Then he felt the train slow down slightly so he emerged from his seat and looked about the oddly empty cabin. 

"Tokyo 3." The PA voice stated as the train came to a halt. The doors slid open and O'Davis stepped out on to the platform feeling like an astronaut encompassing the unknown vastness of space. Not knowing what to do at first he headed down the steps of the station to the administration office. 

"Excuse me? But would you have lockers of some sort to hire?" he asked the lady on the other side of the counter sounding very unsure.

"Yes we do, just sign this form and fill out these details and we'll give you your key." she said pleasantly.

"Alright.." he said as he began the task. When he had completed it he handed the form back.

"And how will you be paying for that?" she asked in the same pleasant tone. He considered replying "in pebbles thanks" but digressed. 

"Cash definitely." he replied and handed it over in exchange for the key. He stashed his duffel bag away in locker 42 for safe keeping and began looking for a phone. He called the taxi number that was on the phone wall and waited out on a bench for it arrive. When the taxi turned up he jumped inside and realised he didn't really know where he was going.

"Uhh.. I'm not from around here, could you just take me to the Central Business District or where ever the pubs are most condensed?" he asked politely. 

"Yeah, no problem." the driver replied. 

===========================================================

"OK Shinji, welcome to the social life. Get it?" Kensuke punned quite badly. Shinji smiled slightly in acknowledgment but kept his head down as he felt his stomach churning. As they walked round the corner into one of the main streets Kensuke was taken back slightly by the number of people he didn't anticipate. 

"Lets go into the mall for a bite." Touji suggested. Kensuke agreed but Shinji didn't really respond. They walked into a quite a sizable complex and Touji began leading the way to the food of his desired opinion was the best on offer. 

"Oh that's a nice one right there." Kensuke pointed out. 

"Look at those hips sway..." Touji Drooled. "And how about her, the one in the pink... thing."he nodded towards the source of his attention and confusion.

"Yeah... What is that she's wearing?" Kensuke replied in the same state of confusion. 

"It's a holster top, I think." Shinji added. The other two stooges looked at him and began laughing. Shinji couldn't help but feel he was the butt of some joke he didn't get.

"See I told you man, you can't help but look and It's OK too." Touji reassured him.

"Hey, I think it's... It might be..." Kensuke stammered. Touji followed his line of sight as did Shinji but he couldn't work out what they were looking at.

"Yeah it is, lets go." Touji said confidently and Kensuke nodded. Shinji just followed in curiosity. They walked across one side of the mall and straight up the other until they reached a pair odd looking dudes standing against the side of a Kebab shop. 

"Hey Red!" Touji said to the one with grungy looking hair and a large jacket on. "Bill, what's going on?" he greeted the other slightly porkish, bearded one with a backwards cap on.

"Hey Toad Fish, what's happening man?" Red greeted Touji. "Ken dude, sup funk yo?" he said to Kensuke. Bill acknowledged them both with an understood wave and a nod. 

"Not much hey." Kensuke replied. 

"Yeah, we know what you mean, we're just after some good punda, you know some of this." Red said as he made a few obscene gestures with his hands and hips. Bill simply nodded in agreement and began rolling a 'cigarette'.

"Oh yeah, this is Shinji." Touji said as he moved to display Shinji to the odd characters. Shinji slightly amused by their open use of language both body and verbal gave a small bow in recognition. Red then grabbed his handed and performed some sort of crazy street wise hand shake that ended with him tapping his closed fist on the top and botton of his hand which confused Shinji greatly.

"Yo sup man, I'm Red and this is my companion in arms Quiet Bill." Bill acknowledged Shinji with a nod. 

"Yeah we're just window shopping you know." Touji said lazily.

"That's cool man, I've never seen Slick here before. What, are you showing him 'round?" Red asked inquisitively as he gestured towards Shinji.

"Yeah basically." Kensuke said.

"Hope all of you have good luck and make sure Slick has a good time. But for now we gotta burn one down. Catch you dudes later." Red said as the odd pair fair welled the trio.

"Who were those guys?" Shinji asked as they continued towards an eatery.

"Just a couple of mall rats Slick." Touji replied with a smile.

=======================================================

Idiot's/Authour's Notes: This one was a bit shorter to play down possibly of me going over overboard due to the fact I started with juggling 2 separate story lines and one of them has now broken into 2 lines itself so now I have 3 story lines which must intertwine and must make enough sense to not suck. I'm going to pump out the next chapter as best and as quick as I can though.

Thanks to the readers out there that are giving their time to review this.

da_rusky_@hotmail.com 


End file.
